


The Problem with Stockings

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [25]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Almost caught during sex, Being Walked In On, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hallway sex, Making Love, Public Sex, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon thought tights were bad. Now he thinks stockings might be worse.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Problem with Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from writers tumblr aliycat

Her stockings with little bows and lace did him in. During class, she rose her skirt up just a little and only he could see them as he was sat next to her.

So, as soon as class was over, they moved to what looked to be a deserted hallway. His hands wandered up her skirt as she moaned as his fingers invaded her heat.

“Landon.” She moaned, almost frazzled as her hands went down his pants and playfully stroked his cock.

“ _ **Invisque**_.” She muttered as he pulled down her lacy white panties which almost matched the stockings she was wearing. He shoved them in one of his jean pockets.

“Gonna take you from behind.” He whispered breathily.

“Get on your hands and knees.” He commanded and she did so.

He got on his knees and slid down his pants to reveal his erect cock. Soon, she felt him push his cock inside her while holding up her skirt with one of his hands.

Then Josie walked by, blissfully unaware.

“Shit. Be quiet.” He whispered as he continued to softly thrust.

“We’re invisible.” She whispered back.

The only sounds that could be heard, expect for Josie’s humming alongside whatever song was in her one ear and flipping of the pages as Josie read were quick, hurried breaths and the sound of skin against skin as Landon thrust himself inside her as she moved against him.

It was hard, because normally she was loud and vocal. _Very_ vocal and sometimes a screamer if things got intense enough. He was _very_ vocal too, but preferred more the area of dirty talk.

For some reason Hope couldn’t pick up on, this particular session was _very_ intense and hot.

Their breaths were harsh, shallow, and hurried as he continued to thrust and her hips met him, letting him go deeper and deeper. She stopped herself from squealing as he pleasantly bumped against her cervix a few times.  
She was oh so close and so was he, judging from his thrusts which had deviated from the earlier steady pace to something more fast, frantic and erratic.

His breath had also quickened more as he gently pulled on her hair with his other hand. She could barely comprehend when her walls came clashing down on his cock as she silently came.

Soon he silently came too, filling her cunt with cum.

Soon as he was soft, he pulled out of her. His hands released both her skirt and hair.

His hand went into his jean pocket, pulling out her panties before handing them to her.

He then pointed at her thighs. If they weren’t careful, drops of his cum would soon be on the hallway floor. She muttered a spell to rid her of his deposited load before slipping her panties on.

They moved into an empty classroom where she took off the invisibility spell. They fixed their clothes and hair so it wasn’t evident what they had just finished doing. They exited the classroom and were met with Josie.

“Oh hey! There you two are! Lizzie’s been looking for Hope.” Josie stated.

“We were umm...studying.” Landon replied

“On phoenixes!” Hope added on.


End file.
